


I felt like I won't be able to see you again

by Bahar1182



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Fluff angst of two love sicks while I'm going crazy with this song『Noruniru』by Yakushimaru Etsuko
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I felt like I won't be able to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the series yet. Sorry if some things are out of character, I may have misread them or they may change in other seasons and I haven't got there yet.

_"You can't run, love."_

'I can't open my eyes. I can't move. I can't breathe! Am I dead? Then how am I still conscious? I could feel. I also had physical responses. Definitely not dead.

I finally manage to open my eyes. Enough to figure out what is going on, but apparently not enough for the alive to notice. Or rather, most of them aren't looking at me. Alana is crying, Jack is looking away. Abigail is standing with closed eyes; not because she doesn't want to see, but because she knows what's happening. Next to her, I can see Hannibal. Unlike the others, he's looking at me with much joy, much hunger.

This is my coffin, this is my grave, this is _his_ design.

The last thing I see is Hannibal's dark smile. Then unconsciousness takes over me.'

**_**********_ **

"Will... Will!"

The voice was far away. Will knew he couldn't reach it. He felt like he was in the deepest part of the see. He could see every kind of sea creature just doing their things, not minding the human just chilling there. He didn't want to leave. He didn't know how to do reality. He didn't think he'll be able to face what Hannibal did. Not yet. Just a little more. He was scared of what would've happened if he didn't like what he would see.

"William darling, you need to wake up."

It was always about what was _needed_ , wasn't it? "But I don't _want_ to wake up." He said, not recognizing his own voice. "Trust me, you don't want to miss this." How annoying.

Will finally opened his eyes, facing Hannibal's warm smile. He tried to smile back, but it was like half of his brain was gone, he could hardly control his body. " The drug is still in your body. Perhaps I used a little too much of it." Hannibal said. "Yet, you wake up in the middle of everything. That's impressive."

He helped Will to get up. That was when Will finally got a glance around and realized they seemed to be in a very- _very_ expensive hotel room. Hannibal walked him to the balcony; everywhere was deep in the red color of sunset. Painfully beautiful and somehow lonely. He got a little closer to Hannibal, trying to escape the feeling. "You could've let me sleep for another day and then show me. It's just a sunset."

"But this is special, we have a perfect view of it over the sea and besides," He's smile grew. "There's something poetic about our first day of freedom, darling."

Will didn't say anything. Was this freedom, or just an illusion created by the man he couldn't stop loving? Although he would've never admitted to it, there was something slightly arousing- _romantic_ , even- about everything Hannibal had done. Hannibal just dragged Will to his madness, hoping to break him like everyone else. But Will started to feel different from everybody else. They didn't realize how deep it had gone until it was too late. there was no running away for neither of them.

Hannibal had always questioned if it was truly was okay to drag Abigail into all of this. But then again, she was no different from them. She couldn't live with herself but she didn't regret anything either. _'Such a perfect family.'_ Hannibal thought as he picked up Will to put him back in the bed. "I don't like it when you're manhandling me." His tone was half-serious. "Well, I don't like it when you don't eat enough to become so light I can manhandle you."

He put will in bed and rubbed their noses against each other. "I'll get you something, what do you like?" Will smiled. "I don't like human meat."

"Fortunately for you, I can' cook in here. I will bring you something easy to eat. Also, Abigail was worried about you. Are you able to talk to her?" Will just nodded. "Alright, I'll tell her." Hannibal left the room and once again Will was alone with his thoughts.

**_**********_ **

'It hurts to remember how we got here. I saw him that night and suddenly everything made sense. But the way he looked into my eyes and touched my cheek... I just had to forgive him. It's not simple, it's not easy. But if I don't forgive him I can't see him again. I don't want him to disappear- I don't want to die before spending my life with him. He may have, in fact, successfully broken me.

I'll miss the dogs, I'll miss Allana, I'll miss Jack. I will miss being the good guy. But I'm dead and I don't suppose the dead are on any side of it.

Abigail came inside and talked to me. I smiled at her words and tense figure. She was wondering the same thing as I did. Will this be a good thing for her or will it just crush her even more? I hope I can protect her.

But should I?

The "me" Until today is slowly being killed. Its chest is being shot and its organs are being torn apart. It needs rebuilding, but the process is slow and painful for me, I need to feel every change and I need to agree to it. He won't replace anything without my consent. He's gentle and caring. He doesn't wish to hurt me; he just wants to protect me. But does my consent really matter right now? Do I have any other choice?

If I had another choice, would I consider it?


End file.
